Harry Potter and the Truth or Dare Game
by A-luver-ov-randomness
Summary: Harry and the other Gryffindors are bored, so they decide to play Truth or Dare. They decide there isn't enough peolple, so they decide to invite the Slytherins. This is a Harry and Draco, Ron and Crabbe, and Ginny and Pansy fanfic. HAVE FUN! 8)
1. Truth or Dare?

**Harry Potter and the Truth or Dare Game**

**Chapter 1**

One FINE Sunday night, all of the Gryffindor students were bored in the common room. Harry had the most brilliant idea to play this weird muggle game called truth or dare.

"I saw my fat lump of a cousin playing this with his other fat, humongous friends," Harry happily explained.

"What the bloody hell is truth or dare?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Ron, you moron, don't you know anything?" Hermione explained. "First, you choose one person to decide truth or dare. If that person says truth, then they have to tell the truth of whatever question is asked by the other people. If the person chooses dare, the have to do whatever dare is said by the other people. I have researched many times how, in this game, the people have no choice but to do or say what they have to. I have found out that this game was once a wizard's game, and they-"

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron. "This game sounds bloody fantastic."

"Oh please stop swearing Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"Well then, if we are going to play this game, we're going to need more people," Lavender said. "Let's ask the Slytherins to join us!"

"WHAT!" All the Gryffindor boys exclaimed.

"Ask Malfoy to come into our common room?" Dean said, astounded.

"Well…" Ginny giggled, "You do have to admit Malfoy's pretty hot. He's the sex god of Slytherin!"

Harry felt like vomiting. "Are you mad?"

"No, actually, I sometimes find Malfoy kind of tempting," Hermione said. "I mean, he's hotter than smape, and that's beyond the line."

"You think Snape is hot too?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Hermione exclaimed. "Do you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Neville replied, leading them into a deep conversation of Snape's sexiness. At this point Harry was throwing up on Ron's lap. Dusgusted, Ron slapped Harry and went to go change his robes.

In the bathroom, Ron checked if there was anyone around. Noticing nobody was there, he started singing "Naked time!..."

Meanwhile… back at the common room…

The Gryffindors finally decided to invite the Slytherins, but they never knew how. So, they decided to send Harry to get the Slytherins, by first going out of the Common Room door, which was opened by Ron and Hermione. Nest, he had to pass many obstacles, passing many teachers, and finally getting past He-who-must-not-be-named's latest trial.

After lots of difficulty, Harry finally convinced the Slytherins into coming to the Gryffindor common room to play truth or dare.

When they got there, Hermione declared "I'll start…"


	2. The Truth

_Hey you guys, i just wanted to tell you, it's not just me writing this story. Two of my friends and I are writing a little bit of every chapter. I just wanted to tell you that. Anyways, I hope you all like this story, and seriously, I didn't think I would get too many reviews, my other story is pretty lame... In any of you hate slash storys, this is defently not the story for you. As you will see pretty soon, it's exactly what i put in my description of the story. Read on, and I hope you like this chapter! )_**

* * *

**

Harry Potter and the Truth or Dare Game

**Chapter 2**

"Ron, truth or dare," Hermione said.

"Um… I guess truth," Ron replied.

"Okay… Ron, you have to tell the truth. Who do you like?" asked Hermione.

"You all (Slytherins included) have to make sure you don't tell a soul about this, okay?" Ron asked.

The Gryffindors all agreed, but the Slytherins all snickered.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you thinking? Harry, talk some sense into that woman, won't you?"

"Actually mate," Harry nervously started, "I kind of wanna know myself."

"Oh, look at that," Draco smirked. "Looks like Weasel-bee's friends are turning on him."

"Oh shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron glared. "Ok… I'm going to kill you guys for this… err I kinda have a crush on Crabbe."

"……"

There was silence… until…

"EWW WHAT?" Harry barfed for the second time that night. "Gross Ron, that's horrible!"

"Ahahahaha…" Draco cracked up. "Weasley's gay!" Crabbe ran out of the room in disgust.

"Ok, fine Harry, truth or dare then?" Ron wanted to get back at Harry.

"Dare, I guess," Harry knew he had too many secrets to take truth.

"Yes! I dare you to kiss Malfoy then…"

Harry was furious! How could Ron do this to him! Knowing he couldn't back out, he went up to Malfoy and kissed him. (Malfoy was too shocked to say anything.) After a while of kissing, Harry found out that both he and Malfoy were enjoying this. Soon they were practically glued together.

After a while of taking this disgust, the Slytherins agreed to split them up. All Harry could do was smile at the boy with golden hair, who was fluttering his eyelashes so flatteringly.

"Okay." Harry said while staring at Malfoy. "Ginny, truth or dare?

"Ohhh! I know! TRUTH!" Ginny said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Who do you think is the hottest teacher, besides Snape, of course."

"Ohhh! That one's easy! PROFESSOR BINNS!"

At this, all of the Slytherins started to make fun of Ginny, which was being led by none other than Pansy Parkinson, who Ginny secretly liked.

After this, Ginny said to Pansy, "Truth or Dare?"

At this, Pansy immeaditly stopped laughing, and said "Dare, of corse!"

"Then, Pansy, I dare you to go up to Professor McGonnigal and sing 'Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, better go eat worms! Ulp! Goes one! Ulp! Goes two! And ulp! Goes number three!' and keep on singing that until she gets so annoyed, she takes you up to Proffesor Dumbledor's office!"

"Uh-oh," said Miss Parkinson.

* * *

_Did ya like it? please read and review, if only to criticize or even to tell us if this is the worst fanfic you ever read (hopefully you won't say that...) Anyways, I accept flamers, and sense this is going to my email, i don't mind any review, just as long as it's a review. THANKS:D_


End file.
